x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackson Van De Kamp
William Scully III was the son of Dana Scully and the grandson of Margaret Scully. (TXF: "Existence") Biographical Information Conception In early August 1994, FBI Special Agent Dana Scully was abducted from Skyland Mountain, Virginia. (TXF: "Ascension") Her ova were harvested during her abduction using a high application radiation procedure which caused her to superovulate. Scully's ova were intended to be used for fertilization, as they constituted the human half of the necessary raw materials for genetic hybridization. However, the same procedure also left Scully barren and caused her to develop cancer. (TXF: "Momento Mori") In early November 1994, she was taken to Northeast Georgetown Medical Center, where she was found by her FBI partner, Fox Mulder, and recovered from her abduction. (TXF: "One Breath") She later returned to investigating the X-Files with Mulder, unaware that her abduction had left her barren. (TXF: "Firewalker", "Momento Mori") In 1997, while Mulder was investigating Scully's cancer, he discovered that her ova had been taken to Lumbard Research Facility, a government laboratory monitored by clone hybrids created from the ova of other abductees', which were also stored there. (TXF: "Momento Mori") Mulder removed Scully's ova from the facility and took them directly to a specialist who could tell him if they were viable. (TXF: "Momento Mori", "Per Manum") However, the doctor determined that the ova could not be used. As Scully was deathly ill from her cancer, Mulder couldn't bear to give her another piece of bad news and did not tell her of his discovery until three years later. One day in 2000, Scully attended an appointment with her doctor, James Parenti, and was late for a meeting with Mulder. When she met him in the FBI's J. Edgar Hoover Building, Scully told Mulder that, despite her inability to conceive, she was not ready to accept that she would never have children. After Mulder revealed the events of 1997, Scully notified him that she wanted a second opinion on whether or not her ova were viable. She gave the ova to Dr. Parenti, who later notified her that he had analysed them and had consulted with some of his colleagues. According to the doctor, they had all decided that - using the proper approach - they had a good chance of getting Scully pregnant. However, Scully was unaware at the time that Dr. Parenti and his colleagues were secretly using women patients as surrogate mothers for alien embryos. She was amazed and overjoyed that her pregnancy seemed possible, although Dr. Parenti told her that the procedure would have to begin soon if it was to be successful. He reminded her that she would obviously require a willing father and offered her genetic counseling on finding an anonymous donor but Scully, having already chosen to ask Mulder, declined the offer. Scully informed Mulder that there was a good chance she could become pregnant. Mulder was flattered when she asked him to be the donor and he visited her apartment at night to confirm his acceptance of the role. Scully initially thought he was rejecting the suggestion, as he seemed extremely nervous about the issue, but was delighted when she realised his answer was a positive one. She promised to call Dr. Parenti, assuming that the doctor would want to meet Mulder and explain the donor procedure to him, but Mulder already claimed to be "a pro" concerning the procedure and he soon left Scully's apartment. Mulder participated in the attempt a short time later. He waited for Scully in her apartment while she learned whether the procedure had been a success. By the time she returned home, Mulder had fallen asleep on her couch. He awoke as she entered her darkened apartment and saw from the sad expression on her face that the operation had failed. As they embraced in a hug, Scully tearfully remarked that the test had been her last chance to have any children of her own. Mulder advised her not to stop hoping that the procedure would work, however. (TXF: "Per Manum") Shortly thereafter, Scully learned that she was indeed pregnant. As Mulder had gone missing and was believed to have been abducted, the first person Scully told was Assistant Director Walter Skinner. (TXF: "Requiem") :Although "all things" implies that Scully began a physical relationship with Mulder, it is unclear whether her pregnancy was as a result of their sexual interactions or if the original test provided a mistaken negative and the experiment was actually successful. Before Birth Scully became furious after she discovered that agents claiming to be part of an FBI manhunt were "tearing apart Mulder's office", as she passionately believed that the agents' attempt to find Mulder was futile. Skinner told her to "cool out", worried that her frustration might upset her pregnancy. A short time later, Scully suffered from morning sickness that resulted in actual vomiting. :Scully is seen vomiting but it is not firmly established that this is a result of morning sickness. The possibilty that it is seems likely, however, due to the fact that Scully was rarely shown being sick in the series and no other possible cause is seen or mentioned shortly before the incident. Scully soon telephoned her mother and left a message apologizing that the two had not spoken in a while, since Scully had recently been busy with work and with something else, referring to her pregnancy. Scully thought she should tell her mother that she was pregnant in person and did not mention that issue in the message. (TXF: "Within") :Because Scully does not outright reveal the fact of her pregnancy in the message, it is only implied that she is referring to that issue. Skinner later refers to the pregnancy as Scully's "secret", making it probable that she is indeed indirectly referring to the issue in the phone message to her mother. In the Arizona desert, Scully, Skinner and an FBI task force led by Special Agent John Doggett searched for Mulder. After an alien bounty hunter managed to infiltrate the task force by disguising itself as several humans, Scully and Skinner were separated and reunited. However, each was suspicious that the other was actually the camouflaged bounty hunter and they held each other at gunpoint. In an attempt to prove that he was who he appeared to be, Skinner reminded Scully that he knew she was secretly pregnant and rhetorically asked who else was aware of this. :It is not firmly established that Skinner is referring to Scully's pregnancy when he says, "I know your secret", although that likelihood seems probable, as Scully did not tell him any other secret about herself since the revelation of her pregnancy. After Skinner managed to disarm Scully, he remarked that he did not like pointing guns at pregnant women any more than they liked pointing guns at him. Shortly thereafter, Special Agent Doggett was assigned to the X-Files with Scully. Unlike Assistant Director Skinner, however, Doggett was not informed of Scully's pregnancy. (TXF: "Without") In a small, remote town in Utah, Scully was held by the town's residents, who tried to insert a parasitic organism which they worshipped into her body. As they carried the organism to Scully, she shouted in protest, crying out that she was pregnant and was going to have a baby. However, the town's residents would not desist. After the organism was implanted near Scully's spine, one worshipper assured her that the insertion of the parasite was a "wonderful thing" for both her unborn child and herself. Agent Doggett later managed to remove the organism from Scully's spine and kill the parasite. Although the removal of the organism was extremely painful for Scully, she was able to return to work by the following week. (TXF: "Roadrunners") Shortly thereafter, however, Scully was admitted to Washington National Hospital with acute abdominal pain. She soon seemingly recovered and immediately returned to work after being released from the hospital. (TXF: "Via Negativa") :This may or may not have been as a result of Scully's pregnancy - no information given in the episode confirms nor disproves this theory. In the bedroom of her apartment, Scully later looked at an ultrasound image of her baby that she had obtained from her doctor. She examined her profile in a closet mirror and rested one hand on her barely protruding abdomen. Her lips and chin quivered, as she was on the verge of tears, but she glanced up at her ceiling, took a breath and sighed. (TXF: "Per Manum") Background Information The events of the last scene in "Requiem", in which Scully first reveals that she is pregnant, were deliberately kept secret until the very last moment, as the production personnel were unsure whether they would return for an eighth season of The X-Files and, if not, "Requiem" would be the series finale. William Scully III was played by Jerry Shiban, Rikki Held, Rowdy Held, Ashley Knutson, James Riker, Travis Riker, and Wyatt Smith. Appearances *TXF: **"Existence" (Season 8) **"Nothing Important Happened Today" (Season 9) **"Nothing Important Happened Today II" **"Trust No 1" **"Hellbound" **"Provenance" **"Providence" **"Improbable" **"William" Category:Scully family Category:Mulder family